


Intraofficial

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "That can't actually be how the law was written!"
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Intraofficial

Neville leant over Percy's shoulder, staring slack-jawed at the parchments spread before them. "That can't actually be how the law was written!"

Percy snorted, "You're telling me, but it's all right there. No arguing with cold hard facts." He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's ridiculous, is what it is," Neville said, kneading Percy's shoulders. It was a decent job being Percy Weasley's secretary, and one he got a surprising amount of respect for doing as well.

"You've got that right. I'll find a way to challenge this law, but I can't say it will work."

"I'm sure you could get Malfoy to do it, Pe-Sir."

"It's all right, Neville, you can call me Percy when no one's around. I just can't believe they're making it a criminal offense to have intraoffice affairs. It is as though they don't think a relationship can be handled with the delicacy that is needed to keep up appearances."


End file.
